User talk:BFH-Wiki
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 07:25, February 20, 2011 Sounds good Welcome aboard :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D BFH-Wiki 14:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Copy our Template:Navbox and replace yours. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It IS yours already ;) 1:1 BFH-Wiki 21:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible tables You need to copy-paste this to this page. If you're not an admin, forward this message to an admin, because only admins can edit that page. --Callofduty4 17:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Then all I can say is that you've done a great job with the wiki. --Callofduty4 18:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it, see here for what I did to do so. --Callofduty4 17:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Oof, I'm not too familiar with all that. I'm not really the one to contact. Try asking Bondpedia, as I believe he designed this wiki. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Do not delete messages on your, or someones else's talk page *unless it's pointless flaming/insults. BF:DDD. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Problem with that. Modifying Wikia.css is banned by the Terms of Use, so if you change that, then it may result in wikia coming down hard on you. Try asking User:JoePlay or another technical guy working at Wikia. - 14:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Pete's right on that point. All the design here is in the theme designer anyway, not CSS, so I wouldn't know how to do it anyway - 14:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll take over for now then! It's a great idea, crosslinking, it just needs to be kept to the templates. Otherwise, having all links in BFH sections here going to the BFHW would simply be saying that there is no need for us having Battlefield Heroes stuff here. - 12:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crosslinking Sounds good to me! Thanks for that. CruzDude {Talk} { } 18:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, if you have a problem with users copying stuff over, then some solid evidence would be appreciated. After that, we can take it further, but as with most things, we cannot act without evidence. On another note, our Battlefield Heroes pages are still classed as works in progress. We're still working on getting the weapons pages finished, and the maps will most likely follow afterwards, but with myself and Cruz, two of the three main guys who work on BFH stuff, out of the picture thanks to school commitments (exams in my case and Cruz not being able to get onto PCs for periods of time throughout the year (I think)) we only really have Maxwell to push stuff forwards, after which SSD does a good work tidying up the work. Things don't just get completed overnight (well, in my case a lot does happen overnight, timezone differences and all that!) - 20:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) OK. The images could possibly have been taken from the BFHW, but checking the sources could disprove that, although those may have also been copied from your place as well. Only by really delving into Maxwell's thoughts will prove/disprove the allegations. I'll look into those soon. The page Submachine gun (Battlefield Heroes) will be staying, because that makes it simple and all the information is easy to find on one page (once it's completed, of course), as with the Machinegun and Sniper Rifle pages, and we have the links on the Thompson and MP40 pages to direct people looking for BFH weapons to those pages. - 21:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :For the images, it's the whole reason we license them, to give credit where it's due... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I do realise that our wiki overlaps with yours in content, but what else is there to say? BFH enters into the scope of our wiki, and it would be honestly silly to not include BFH stuff here; it would prevent us from covering everything our wiki is supposed to! Now, I, among others, honour our wiki relations, and I'm actually quite enthusiastic about those cross-wiki links you've been adding, but asking us to get rid of a bunch of pages is just too much, even given the circumstances. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Never did I imply that you should "eat your own wiki". - 08:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Image copying Please make any points you have to make on Maxwell's alleged image copying here. - 08:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Yes, you're right. Thanks for pointing that out - 17:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Per BF:ARTICLE, in-game names are used. To use an example I remember editing, the in-game name of the machine gun in BFH (as far as I can tell) is 'Machine Gun'. Whether or not it is based on a Thompson is irrelevant, the section should, therefore, be at Machine gun (Battlefield Heroes), not Thompson. I assumed you might appreciate this, as that is the location of the equivalent section at your own wiki... - 20:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, naturally your opinion is very important, but we have a clear policy. Admittedly it is still flawed with regards to BFH, but in my opinion, the best way to meet the standards expected and required by our policy, and still have some common sense involved, is to have it how it is now, after my changes, for reasons I explained above. - 16:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::If you think you can improve it, then of course you can edit it further. I'm just stating my opinion and explaining why I did what I did - 17:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC)